Annie Hastur
Personal Characteristics Name: Annie Hastur, the Dark Child, Firefly Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Appears to be somewhere between 8 and 10 Classification: Human, Homo-Magi, Pyromancer Summary Dangerous, yet disarmingly precocious, Annie is a child mage with immense pyromantic power. Even in the shadows of the mountains north of Noxus, she is a magical outlier. Her natural affinity for fire manifested early in life through unpredictable, emotional outbursts, though she eventually learned to control these “playful tricks.” Her favorite includes the summoning of her beloved teddy bear, Tibbers, as a fiery protector. Lost in the perpetual innocence of childhood, Annie wanders the dark forests, always looking for someone to play with. Mentality Intelligence: High (Exceedingly knowledgeable, especially for a child) Morality: Kind Chaotic Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Pyromania), Aura (Via Molten Shield), Damage Reflection (Via Molten Shield), Summoning (Shadow Bear), Tibbers has Regeneration (Mid-Low), Self-Healing, Fire Manipulation, Aura (Via Tibbers' Flame), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Out of Combat and Enrage), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, , Life Manipulation (By using his pyromancy, her gave life to tibbers) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Despite having yet to reach her full potential and master her powers, Annie is considered one of the most powerful mages in the world, so much so that she is considered a magical outlier among other mages, which would put her above the likes of Lulu and Lux) Durability: Village level (Can use Tibers as a defense) Speed: At least Human (0.27 meters per second to 2.5 meters per second). Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of meters with fire magic Weaknesses: Has yet to master her powers Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Tibbers:' Tibbers is her favorite beloved teddy bear, as a fiery beast hellbent on destruction. Lost in the perpetual innocence of childhood, Annie wanders the dark forests, always looking for someone to play with. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyromania:' Annie gains a stack of Pyromania when she casts a spell, up to a maximum of 4. At 4 stacks, she gains Pyromania. When Annie succeeds in her next damaging ability, she consumes all Pyromania stacks and stuns enemies hit. *'Disintegrate:' Annie hurls a fireball at the target enemy, dealing magic damage. *'Incinerate:' Annie scorches all enemies in a cone in front of her with fire, dealing magic damage. *'Molten Shield:' Annie wraps herself and Tibbers in a fiery aura, reducing damage taken. Enemies who deal basic attack damage on Annie or Tibbers during this time are dealt magic damage. *'Summon: Tibbers:' Annie summons Tibbers to the target location in a burst of flame, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. **'Tibbers' Flame:' Tibbers is surrounded by a flaming aura which deals magic damage every second to nearby enemies. **'Out of Combat:' While out of combat for at least 5 seconds, Tibbers gains movement speed when moving toward Annie and regenerates a percent of his maximum health every second. **'Enrage:' Tibbers enrages on summon, when Pyromania stuns an enemy champion, or when Annie dies. During this time, Tibbers becomes ghosted and gains bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed, the latter of which decays over the duration. **'Annie's Death:' If Annie dies while Tibbers is active, he instantly heals himself for half missing health and targets her killer. If they are too far away from him, he targets the nearest lowest-health enemy champion instead. Category:Characters Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Female Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Tier Low C/4